Princess Fairies
The Princess Fairies are the 16th group of fairies. They are responsible for royalty as well as making sure humans and fairies have happy and fun-filled days. After Jack Frost steals their magical tiaras, everyone is miserable. There are seven fairies and they are: Honor the Happy Days Fairy, Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy, Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy, Elisa the Adventure Fairy, Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy, Maddie the Playtime Fairy and Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty are staying at Golden Palace for Kids' Week, an activity holiday. Whilst exploring, they meet their old friend, Polly the Party Fun Fairy, who invites them to a Fairyland ball. They meet the King and Queen's seven nieces -- the Princess Fairies -- and plan to dance the night away. Jack Frost and his goblins appear and steal the fairies' tiaras. The Queen asks the girls to help the fairies find the tiaras, otherwise everyone will be gloomy forever. Poem The fairies are having a magical ball, With guests of honor and fun for them all. They're expecting a night full of laughter and cheer But they'll get a shock when my goblins appear! Adventures and treats will be things of the past, And I'll beat those troublesome fairies at last. My iciest magic will blast through the room And the world will be plunged into grimness and gloom! The Fairies Honor the Happy Days Fairy Honor first met the girls the morning after the Fairyland ball. She has long, brown hair with a gold tiara set with a red flower. She wears a red shift dress and gold sandals. Her tiara makes sure everyone is happy. Without it, everyone is miserable. Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy Demi was hiding in a costume box while the girls were preparing for a pageant. She has long, brown hair with a gold tiara set with a red jewel-like bow. She wears a black-and-white vest top, pink chiffon skirt and pink ballet pumps. Her tiara makes sure pageants go well. Without her tiara, costumes are mixed up and pageants go wrong. Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy Anya flew out of a horse's mane while the girls were visiting the Petting Zoo. She has blonde hair in a plait with a gold tiara set with a orange jewel-like pawprint. She wears a orange dress with a leopard print and leopard ballet pumps. Her tiara keeps the relationship between animals and humans strong. Without it, animals behave very strangely. Elisa the Adventure Fairy Elisa fluttered out of a wall lamp in a hallway. She has short, black hair with a silver tiara set with a purple jewel-like hexagon. She wears a purple vest top, blue harem pants and purple ballet pumps. Her tiara keeps the adventurous spirit inside humans and fairies. While it is missing, no one wants to do anything! Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy Lizzie was underneath a domed lid on a table while the girls were prepping for a tea party. She has blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a yellow dress with dark pink underskirt and pink sandals. Her tiara makes sure tea parties go well and treats are delicious. Without it, cakes won't rise and kitchens are messy. Maddie the Playtime Fairy Maddie was riding a rocking horse in a dolls house when the girls found her. She has black plaited hair with a gold tiara set with a red diamond. She wears a a denim gilet and shorts with black leggings and red ballet pumps. Her tiara ensures that playtime for children is fun. While it is with the goblins, kids start arguing. Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy Eva flew out of the girls' wardrobe as they were getting ready for the ball. She has blonde hair in a chignon with a gold tiara set with a pink jewel-like star. She wears a pink ballgown with silver high heels. Her tiara makes sure that balls and dancing events go smoothly. Without it, ball dancing goes wrong. Category:Fairies' Group Category:Princess Fairies Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:P Category:Fairy groups Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Published fairies